Detective Kudou
by AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si en ves de Shinichi el que se encoje es Ran? ¿ Podría volver a su altura normal? ¿Su amistad se fortalecería hasta ser amor? ¿Oh se complicaría? Mal summary lo se pero sera mas interesante de lo que no parece ¡PASEN Y LEAN PORFIS! n.n


**SÍMBOLOS**

**Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje**

**Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic**

**Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:...))**

**Alteración de los personajes: ¡…!**

**Preguntas: ¿…?**

**Sonidos de fondo o efectos de sonido: ((…))**

**-Antes que nada quiero decir que...**

**¡NI DETECTIVE CONAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC!**

* * *

Aclaración: Esta historia empieza unos minutos antes del final de primer capitulo del anime.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¿La joven que se encogió?**

* * *

Shinichi y Ran salían del parque de diversiones camino a la casa de la joven para dejarla cuando Shinichi ve algo que llama su atención.

Shinichi: ¿Pero que…? –Sale corriendo rumbo a un callejón-

Ran: ¿Shinichi a donde vas? ¡Shinichi espérame! –Sale corriendo detrás de el-

Shinichi: -Bajando la cabeza y asomándose para ver que ocurre mientras le murmura a Ran que lo alcanza y se acomoda a un lado de el- Ran…No hagas mucho ruido…

Ran: -Susurrando- ¿Qué ocurre?

Shinichi: No estoy seguro pero no hagas mucho ruido

Un sujeto aparece detrás de los jóvenes con un bate, Ran se da cuanta de que algo no esta bien y cuando iba a voltear la mirada el sujeto la golpea con el bate haciéndola caer al suelo medio-inconsciente.

Shinichi: ¡Ran! –Antes de que pusiera siquiera ponerse de pie el sujeto del bate le da una patada sacándole el aire y dejándolo manso* mientras que otro sujeto aparece y sujeta a Shinichi de la chaqueta levantándolo con brusquedad y recargándolo contra la pared.

Sujeto2: Miren que es esto ¿No eres tu el famoso detective?

Shinichi: -Aun adolorido por la patada- ¿Q-Quien er-res t-tu…?

Sujeto2: Yo soy la ultima persona que veras en tu vida –Dice sacando un arma-

Sujeto1: ¡Espera! No traes el silenciador y la policía no debe de estar lejos si disparas escucharan el arma y serán cuestión de segundos para estar rodeados

Sujeto2: No podemos dejar testigos

Sujeto1: No pero –Sacando una cajetilla negra-

Sujeto2: ¿Estas loco? Esa cosa no ha sido probada en humanos todavía

Sujeto1: Tu mismo lo dijiste "Todavía" –Se acerca a Ran-

Shinichi: ¡Aléjate de ella!

Sujeto2: -Golpea a Shinichi adolorándolo mas y le tapa la boca con una de sus manos al mismo tiempo que le jira la cabeza para ver a su indefensa amiga- Deberías estar feliz tu amiga ahora formara parte de la historia –Dice sin retirar la mano de su boca-

Sujeto1: -Agarra a Ran de los cabellos y le introduce una pastilla para después darle agua para pasársela. Acerca a Ran a su rostro para decir en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que Shinichi escuchara y quedara impactado ante tal declaración- Esta píldora no ha sido aun probada en humanos…solo en animales de los cuales ninguno ha sobrevivido…

((se escuchan sirenas))

Shinichi: -Tratando de hablar-

Sujeto2: Debemos irnos –Voltea a ver a Shinichi- Si no quieres que lo mismo le pase a tus conocidos será mejor que calles lo que has visto –Le da un muy fuerte golpe en el estomago seguido de un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo en el suelo mientras los sujetos huyen, el queda con la vista dirigida a Ran la cual empieza a retorcerse y convulsionar- R-Ran…perd-dóname…Ran… -Pierde la conciencia-

(*)Shinichi Pov(*)

No puedo moverme… ¿Qué paso? ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo…vi unos sujetos vestidos de negro y los seguí junto a Ran…¡Ran! ¡Demonios Ran!...no puedo levantarme o abrir los ojos…¡Ran!

¿?: _Shinichi…_

¿Esa voz es la de…? No es imposible…pero…esa suena como la voz de Ran cuando era pequeña, suena justo como cuando conocí a Ran pero eso es imposible.

¿?:_ Shinichi despierta…por favor Shinichi…_

Debo abrir los ojos pero los parpados me pesan tanto…estuve intentando muchas veces hasta que por fin lo logre y lo primero que vi fue un par de ojos azules cristalizados por las lagrimas que escurrían de estos. Había una niña pequeña enfrente de mí, una niña de unos seis años a lo mucho.

Shinichi: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde están eso sujetos? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA RAN!

Niña: Shinichi…

Shinichi: ¡Ran! ¿Dónde estas? –Grite volteando por todos lados, si algo le pasara jamas me lo perdonaría-

Niña: ¡Shinichi mírame!

Shinichi: Lo siento niña pero debo encontrar a…

Niña: ¡Soy yo Ran!

Shinichi: ¿Qué…?

Niña: No sé que paso pero soy yo ¡Soy Ran!

Shinichi: Si claro, eso es científicamente imposible ahora si me permites debo buscar a mi amiga

Niña: ¡Soy yo!

Shinichi: No tengo tiempo para juego debo irme –Me levanto rápidamente con intenciones de buscar a Ran cuando siento un pequeño pero fuerte pie en mi espalda que me tumba- ¿Pero que…?

Niña: ¡Eres un despistado total! ¡No te das cuenta de lo más obvio! ¡Ja! ¡Y eso que eres el demente de los misterios!

Shinichi: ¿Demente…? –En eso… recordé algo que me paso hace unas semanas con Ran-

_=Flash Back=_

_Estaba dando autógrafos a mis admiradoras cuando sonó la campana y salí corriendo a clases ya que iba a llegar tarde cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien me derrumbo de una patada en la espalda._

_Shinichi: -Voltee a ver quien fue cuando me topo con la cara de mi mejor amiga- ¡Ran! ¿Qué querías romperme la espalda? Pues adivina ¡Casi lo logras!_

_Ran: Shinichi deberías hacer mas ejercicio, siempre estas involucrado con asesinos y sicópatas, si no mejoras esos reflejos vendrán haciéndote daño_

_Shinichi: ¡Claro que no! ¡Estoy en buena forma! ¡Solo me tomaste distraído –Dije parándome-_

_Ran: Si claro… ¡Eres un despistado total! ¡No te das cuenta de lo más obvio! ¡Ja! ¡Y eso que eres el demente de los misterios! Si no puedes cuidar tu espalda te lastimaran y… -Agacho la mirada y se noto tristeza en su voz- No me gustaría que te lastimaran…Esta vez fui yo dándote una demostración…pero…la próxima no se sabe…yo…_

_Shinichi: -Acercándome a ella para tranquilizarla- Tranquila Ran, si tanto te preocupa mi seguridad empezare a cuidarme mas y hasta tomare clases de defensa propia_

_Ran: ¿Enserio?_

_Shinichi: Si…No quiero verte llorar y menos si yo soy el que provoca las lagrimas_

_Ran: Shinichi…_

_Shinichi: Ran…_

_Ran: ¡Sabia que aceptarías si ponía ojos de corderito a medio morir! n.n_

_Shinichi: -Con una gotita estilo anime- ¿Eh? _

_Ran: Bueno que esperas se nos hace tarde –Corre a dirección al colegio-_

_Shinichi: ¡Te pasas Ran! –Salí corriendo detrás de ella-_

_=Fin del Flash Back=_

Shinichi: ¿R-Ran…Enserio eres tu…?

Ran: -Bajando la mirada- Si

Shinichi: ¿Pero como?

Ran: No lo se, todo es muy borroso lo único que recuerdo es que te seguí al callejón, después sentí mucho dolor en la parte trasera de la cabeza, luego sentía algo pasar por mi garganta…como una pastilla…

Shinichi: La pastilla…

Ran: …Después de eso sentí mucho dolor y cerré los ojos cuando los abrí tenia este tamaño y tú estabas tirado en el suelo inconsciente

Shinichi: ¿Es todo? ¿Segura?

Ran: Si, estoy segura

Shinichi: No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando… -Mira la herida en su cabeza- Vamos a mi casa, necesitamos limpiarte esa herida

Ran: -Asintiendo con la cabeza- Si…

**Una hora mas tarde…**

(*)General Pov(*)

Shinichi y Ran estaban en la sala, Ran estaba cubierta solo con una camisa de Shinichi ya que su ropa le quedaba gigante por lo cual se le caía, Shinichi limpiaba la herida mientras que Ran le contaba lo ocurrido por decima ves en la noche.

Shinichi: ¿Es todo lo que recuerdas?

Ran: Si, no recuerdo nada mas y no me pidas que te lo cuente de nuevo que ya hasta me fastidio el tema

Shinichi: -Terminando de limpiar su herida y tomando un parche- Lo siento

Ran: ¿Qué?

Shinichi: De verdad lo siento, no pude hacer nada para ayudarte y aparte estas en este lio por mi culpa

Ran: No te culpes por algo que no importa ya, lo que interesa ahora es saber que me paso y como solucionarlo

Shinichi: Te prometo que hare todo lo que pueda para regresarte a la normalidad lo juro Ran

Ran: Shinichi yo…

Agasa: ¡Hola Shinichi! espero no te importe que allá entrado sin avisar, la puerta no tenia candado y… -Ve a Ran- ¿Y esto Shinichi?

Ran: Profesor Agasa

Shinichi: Te explicare

Ran: Pero…

Shinichi: Nos puede ayudar, además yo confió en el

Ran: Esta bien, si tu confías yo igual

**Después de la quinta explicación al profesor Agasa…**

El profesor Agasa no dejaba de ver a Ran, aun estaba sorprendido por lo resisen escuchado.

Agasa: No lo puedo creer… ¿Sabes que pasaría si el mundo se enterara? ¡Es la cura a la vejes! ¡Las puertas a la vida eterna! ¡Quizás sea el descubrimiento más grande de la historia!

Shinichi: Profesor - -

Ran: o oU

Agasa: Déjame adivinar quieres que esto sea secreto ¿No?

Shinichi: Gracias, ahora lo importante es Ran

Agasa: No, ahora lo importante es el pa…

((Suena el teléfono de Shinichi))

Shinichi: -Contestando el teléfono- Estoy muy ocupado espero sea importante

¿?: ¡DONDE ESTA MI HIJA!

Shinichi: ¡Señor Mouri!

Agasa: -Terminando la frase anterior- …dre de Ran.

Ran: ¡Esto es malo! No le puedo decir que me encogí ¡No le digas Shinichi!

Shinichi: ¿Entonces que le…?

Sr Mouri: ¡Kudou donde se encuentra mi hija! ¡Ya son más de las dos de la mañana!

Shinichi: ¿Tan tarde es?

Sr Mouri: ¡KUDOOOOOOOOOU!

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 1**

* * *

**Manso:** Quizás algunos ya sepan lo que significa pero para los que no "Manso" se usa cuando se refiere a alguien que esta indefenso, que no puede defenderse.

* * *

¡Hi! Espero les allá gustado :3 es mi primer fic de esta pareja y la verdad ya tenia ganas de subirlo xD no he escrito el segundo capi aun porque no se si les guste el fic, pero si llego a tener al menos 3 Reviews lo continuare con gusto n.n ¡Dejen sus comentarios plis! Y hasta la próxima :3


End file.
